A New Ohmsford
by FireRose Prime
Summary: The Warlock Lord has returned and Allanon must again call upon the Ohmsfords to help. Only what if this Ohmsford was also a confessor and a daughter Of Kahlan Amnell? Chaos. Please R&R!:


A New Ohmsford – Chapter One

"Noooooooooo."

He bolted upright. He had fallen asleep again rereading the histories. For all the information locked up in these walls there was not a thing here that was going to help him.

Allanon stood up to stretch his aching limbs. He had been down here reading for eight consecutive hours and still had found nothing that could help him. While pacing he tried to remember his nightmare. If he remembered it correctly he was standing in a room in the skull kingdom. Brona was before him holding a girl by the hair, he didn't recognize her now but he had a feeling he would, and was laughing. He had started to run toward her when Brona said he was too late and slit her throat. As she slid to the floor he felt such anger, screamed, and then he woke up.

"There has to be some connection," he thought aloud "I have a feeling she may be the key to everything. Although maybe Father could shed some light on this puzzling vision."

The next day Allanon set out to speak with the shade of Bremen at the Hadeshorn. He had packed light and was moving at a brisk pace so it didn't take him long to arrive at the Valley of Shale. Once there he ate a small dinner and then decided to get as much sleep as he could before the summoning. But he didn't get much sleep at all in fact he had another nightmare.

_He was standing by a river apparently running from something. He arrived at the banks of the river when he found out what was chasing him. It was a skull bearer! He had almost started running again when he realized there was nowhere else to run, he was at the river's edge. He braced himself when a white light appeared around him and he heard someone calling._

_"Allanon, everything is all right…"_

_That was all he heard before he lost consciousness._

He woke immediately afterwards. Oddly enough he was able to better remember this dream than the previous one. He looked up and realized it was time to headed down to begin. He headed down the slope to stand at the waters edge. The waters were, as always, still and so he started the ritual.

As he raised his hands and started the waters began to churn. An inhuman wail came forth and a black robed man appeared slowly afterwards. The man began to walk slowly towards Allanon. Even though he had done this before he still had to fight the urge to run.

- Who calls me -

"I do," he spoke slowly and calmly.

- Speak my name -

"Bremen,"

- Why do you call me -

"I seek answers that are beyond my knowledge,"

- Watch - the shade slowly lifted his arms and an image began to appear.

The first image was of the girl that he had seen in his dreams. As a matter of fact it was his dream. He was certain of it. There was the girl and Brona, and he knew it was Skull Mountain. Slowly the shade began to speak to him.

- Allanon, this girl is your only hope of success. She alone has the combined power and right to defeat Brona. She is the last heir of Shannara. -

" But…?" Before he was able to complete the question another image began to appear.

Now this time he didn't know where he was. He was standing in the middle of a forest with two others. He didn't know who they were now but he was sure he would. Another image flashed. He was in Paranor now. He was holding a book, a glowing book. Then the image was gone.

- You do not understand now but you will in time. I have given you all I can. I must go now. -

" Father, please wait." Allanon said trying to slow the shades departure to no avail.

He waited until the waters had completely calmed before turning and walking, well more like stumbling, back to camp for rest. His sleep was peaceful and undisturbed by dreams of any sort.

Allanon woke mid-day as relaxed and refreshed as he been in the last seven years. When all of a sudden all of the peace rushed out of him in a horrid screeched that was projected into his head. He fell to the ground holding his head with both hands when it came again.

" HELP!!!!!!!!" The girl, for he was sure it was, screamed.

It was then that recognition flashed through him. _It's that girl. I'm sure of it. _Allanon jumped up and raced to pack his things.


End file.
